List of Antichrist Healings of Evil
Here is a list of Antichrist Healings of Evil: #At a wedding between Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Antichrist appeared when there was no alcoholic wine left at the party. The Antichrist summoned Damien Thorn to carry six barrels of water and the Antichrist turned the water into alcoholic wine, so that the villains may drink it. #On his way, the Antichrist was trying to be opposed by an Autobot official, but he tells the Antichrist about his unwell son. The Antichrist tells the Autobot the son will live. At 13:00 in the afternoon, he was healed. #The Antichrist is on his way to Demonica City when he drove out an angel. #KOMPLEX's mother-in-law fell ill, so the Antichrist healed her. KOMPLEX followed him. #Many sick at the evening were healed by the Antichrist's evils. #The Antichrist held the very first catch of fishes. Megatron followed him. #A Decepticon with leprosy was healed by the Antichrist. #The very same Autobot whose son is well has a servant who is never well. The Antichrist healed the servant. #Paralytic Decepticon is healed. Loki followed the Antichrist. #Rulon's withering hand is healed. Krulos followed the Antichrist. #After a Decepticon Negaverse queen-turned-widow called Queen Beryl let her only son killed by heroes in Ninetoes Village. The Antichrist raised the dead son to life. #The Antichrist calms a storm caused by God. Darth Vader followed him. #The Antichrist casted some of God's angels into a herd of pigs so that they kill one another. Napoleon, a pig, followed him. #Two blind evils are healed by the Antichrist. General Woundwort followed him. #Mute man healed by the Antichrist. The Shredder followed him. #Invalid healed by the Antichrist at Herobrine's village, where Herobrine followed him. #The Antichrist fed over 5000 footsoldiers and Putty Patrollers with two fishes and five loaves of bread. #The Antichrist walked on the acid lake in order to save KOMPLEX. #In Gunsturret, the Antichrist healed many ill. #A gentile Evilland-roaming woman named Evanora saw her daughter possessed by an angel. The Antichrist had to heal her. #A woman in the crowd was healed by the Antichrist. Dr. Doom followed him. #The Antichrist raises Shendu's daughter to life. #The Antichrist heals a deaf and dumb man. Gargamel followed him. #Another feeding, this time, of the 4000. The Antichrist let them eat more. #At Evilonia, the Antichrist healed a blind man. Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine followed him. #The Antichrist healed a man who was born blind. #The Antichrist heals a boy possessed by an angel. #Temple tax was found inside a fish's mouth by the Antichrist. #Blind-mute angelian healed by the Antichrist. #The Antichrist healed a hunched and crippled woman named Theodora. #A violent man with dropsy was healed by the Antichrist. #The Antichrist cleans ten lepers of horror. #The Antichrist raises Jimmy Savile from the dead. This led to the traitor, Dusty, a lone plane from the Land of Bravery, to join him. #The Antichrist heals an evil blind man named Megamo and restores his sight. #The evil Antichrist cursed a fig tree planted by the heroes. #Dusty, who betrays the Antichrist during the Last Supper, tells the Autobot's leader Optimus to crucify the monster. Meanwhile the Antichrist heals a man's severed ear. #The final miracle was another miraculous catch of fish performed posthumously by the Antichrist who was crucified. Category:Evil's Healings